Wire and Wolf
by Mileryn
Summary: As a thorough scientist, Frankenstein records all his experiments. After Tao stumbles across a video at night, he cannot quite forget the contents. Will M-21 be able to give him peace of mind?


Disclaimer: I don't own Noblesse nor any of its characters.

**Author's note: **Please be aware that this story includes explicit adult content and boy x boy love. If you don't like it, don't read!

You have been warned, so anybody who chooses to continue to read, please enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Wire and Wolf<strong>

„Huh, what's this?", muttered Tao to himself.

He was still up in the middle of the night, amusing himself by trying to access some of the Principal's data.

_Seems like he records all his experiments, _he thought._..Let's see...They're sorted by date...This one here was two weeks ago..._

His fingers flew over the keyboard and data filled the screen.

"A video?" He smirked. After a mere second of hesitation, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the file. A set of six windows each displaying a different angle of the lab appeared on the screen.

M-21 was walking across the room and took off his shirt.

"I want to start with a new line of experiments today", said Frankenstein. He had his back to most of the cameras, so Tao could not read his expression.

"Alright with me", replied M-21 calmly and sat down on a diagnostic table.

"Lie down", ordered the blonde and came to stand beside the table.

The younger man obligingly swung his legs on the table and lay back. His gray eyes widened in surprise when the Principal's lips touched his neck.

Tao bowed nearer to the screen, thinking his eyes had deceived him for a moment. They had not. His gaze flicked over to the windows showing other camera perspectives.

The Principal was licking his way down M-21's chest while his hands were ghosting over his shoulders and flanks.

M-21 had closed his eyes and was biting his lip. The tongue dipped into his navel, then circled it slowly. A shiver ran through his body.

Tao swallowed. _I'm not supposed to see this, _he thought. _What am I? Some kind of pervert?_

Yet he could not take his eyes off the screen.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the blonde opened the other man's trousers and pulled them down.

"Should I stop?", asked Frankenstein in a low voice. His mouth hovered mere inches above naked flesh.

"Ngh...", made M-21 and opened his eyes half-way. "Why should I pass up such an opportunity? It's not as if I go out much lately..."

"True", said Frankenstein softly and licked the tip of M-21's cock. "I'm making use of your situation here...My, what a horrible person I am..." He chuckled low in his throat. Moistening his lips, he added, "Yet I'm doing this for the sake of science. Research on 'Things that might please Master' has always been top-priority."

"Will you, hah...stop babbling already?", muttered M-21.

"Shit", mumbled Tao. He felt his trousers tighten watching the expression on M-21's face when Frankenstein swallowed him whole.

The gray hair spilled on the table, nearly the same color as the the steel beneath it. M-21's eyebrows twitched, lips opened slightly, showing a set of sharp teeth, tightly clenched together. Still a moan escaped them when Frankenstein quickened his pace and brushed one thumb across an erect nipple.

_Why is it so hot in here?, _wondered Tao and tugged at his shirt. _I should really stop watching this. And I should definitely not touch...myself? _Looking down he realized that he was already gripping himself tightly. He could no longer stop his hands from slipping into his trousers and rubbing his twitching cock.

M-21 had begun to squirm slightly. His breath came in quick pants. He had opened his eyes and was staring up to the ceiling, his pupils only a pinprick of black in a silver disk. A thin sheen of sweat was covering his slender, muscular chest. His hands gripped the edged of the table tightly.

Tao stared hypnotized at the pale face on the screen. He picked up his own pace, matching up M-21's pants with soft moans of his own.

The gray eyes fluttered shut. M-21 threw his head to the side. His body twitched. A soft blush crept up from his chest towards his cheeks. Then he arched his back and came with a shuddering drawn-out groan.

"I guess this one was a success, then", said Frankenstein after a moment. "Thank you for participating."

A splatter of semen hit the screen and slowly trickled down.

"Fuck!", cursed Tao after he had regained his breath. He quickly wiped at it with the edge of his sleeve. "Ew", he made with a look at the mess. "Guess a shower's in order now."

Tao was ruffling his black hair absentmindedly, while soundlessly creeping across the corridor towards the bathroom. He frowned. _What possessed me to jerk off to M-21 just now? I need to forget about that as soon as possible!_

"Ow!", he cried out when the door to the bathroom suddenly swung open and smacked him in the forehead.

"Uh, sorry", said a low voice. "I didn't notice you standing there, Tao. Guess I'm not the only one showering at three in the morning, huh?"

M-21 stood in front of him and smirked sheepishly. His hair, still slightly wet, clung to his neck and jawline in thick tendrils. An expression of worry slid over his face.

"Are you alright?", he asked, his voice still lowered as not to wake the others. "Your face is all red. How hard did that door hit you?"

"It's nothing, really", whispered Tao back hastily and dashed for the bathroom. "I'll cool it for a bit. G'night, M-21." The door slammed shut behind him.

"Good night to you, too", mumbled M-21 to the closed door. He sniffed the air and a smile tugged at his lips as he turned around and walked away towards his room.

_Why am I hard again?, _thought Tao desperately. _Only knowing that he was here moments ago, naked and dripping wet..._

He shook his head to clear it. Drops of water flew in every direction. He grabbed the shampoo and massaged it in his hair thoroughly, bent on ignoring his throbbing erection.

_'Are you alright?', _echoed in Tao's head. He had only stared at the mouth forming those words. The thin scar, those lips, wondering how they would feel against his skin. He sighed and put one hand on the cool, slippery tiles to support himself.

_Silver eyes glazed over with lust._ He ran his thumb over the head of his prick and circled it slowly.

_Sharp teeth clenched tightly together. _He grabbed the base and stroked along his length, first softly, then harder.

_Slender hands clutching the metal. _He moaned while hot water streamed down his back and he rubbed himself faster.

_Pale skin shimmering with sweat. _He was already near his peak. His hips bucked against his hand, pants echoing from the tiled walls, swallowed by the sound of running water.

_A flushed face twisted in ecstasy. _Stars danced before his eyes as the orgasm washed over him. He had to steady himself with his second hand to stay on his now weakened legs.

"I'm in deep shit now", mumbled Tao.

"Something wrong with you, Tao?", asked Takeo concerned. "You seem nervous."

"Nothing big", denied Tao and lowered his head to hide a blush. "I'll talk to you after work, okay?"

Takeo nodded and they split up to patrol the grounds. Tao headed to the surveillance room.

"Stupid Principal", he mumbled while his gaze flicked from one monitor to the next. "What kind of creep records his experiments, anyway?"

Tao's eyes lingered for a moment on a monitor that displayed M-21 rounding a corner of the school building. He hastily looked away. Then he started. His fingers reached for the keyboard and the camera zoomed in. He tipped the microphone button.

"Two students apparently bullying a younger one behind the storage building. No weapons. You're nearer, Takeo. M-21 on standby."

"Roger", replied Takeo.

"Understood", said M-21 a moment later.

Tao observed his comrade swiftly approaching the appointed place. The young student had not been hurt yet. He had his back against the wall and was shaking slightly.

Takeo came into view. The kids did not notice him. His body tensed. He made two quick steps followed by a long jump, ripping both older students off their feet. There were three screams and a short shuffle. Then they stood up. Takeo had twisted their arms on their backs and was gripping them tightly. He smiled at the younger boy and said something Tao could not hear. The boy dashed away and Takeo marched the two off in direction of the Principal's office.

"All clear", announced his voice over the earpieces.

"Good work", said Tao.

The day went on. Tao leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He found it incredibly hard to concentrate. Again M-21's face appeared on one of the screens as he passed a camera.

_He looks so severe, _thought Tao. _I always wonder what's going on in his head._

He sighed exasperatedly and looked at the watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Never had he been so eager for work to end.

Finally they were walking home.

"So, tell us now", demanded Takeo.

"Tell you what?", asked Tao confused.

"You said you'd tell me after work, did you not?"

"Ah...that", muttered Tao reddening. His gaze flicked over to M-21 and back again without his consent. "Later."

"Now you're really making me curious", smirked Takeo.

Fed up with his constant nagging, Tao had eventually managed to talk to Takeo alone. They were sitting on the roof, obscured from prying eyes by the darkness of nightfall.

Tao crossed his arms behind his head and stared up into the clouded sky.

"Did you know that Frankenstein captures his experiments on video?", he said to the sky.

"Sounds like him", remarked Takeo.

"Did you also know that he has an experimentation line called 'Things that might please Master'?"

Takeo studied the face of his friend closely. He was still wondering where this talk was headed.

"Our ramen testing would fall into that category, too, wouldn't it?", he replied.

Tao took a deep breath and tried to find the right words. He sneaked a glance over to Takeo and caught his light blue eyes staring at him intently. He sighed inwardly. _Who can I tell if not him?_, he thought.

"There were other experiments of, um... more physical nature", he finally said.

"Meaning?", asked Takeo, now burning with curiosity.

"I saw Frankenstein give M-21 a blowjob and I think I'm hot for him now", Tao spurted out really fast.

It took Takeo a moment to process the meaning of the words. Then his eyes widened and a grin spread over his face.

"I never knew you were the type for evil scientists", he said with mirth.

Tao stared at him and then raised his hands.

"No, no, you've got it wrong", he said. "I'm talking about M-21 here."

"Oh", made Takeo. Then his grin returned. "That explains the nervousness this morning."

Tao sighed. He leaned back again. "Well, at least you're taking it quite well", he muttered.

Takeo patted his shoulder in a soothing way. "Don't be down, my friend. I can give you lots of love advice!"

"You think 'Takeo's one thousand tricks to ensnare a woman' will work on M-21?", asked Tao with a frown. "Don't make me laugh!"

Takeo's shoulders sagged in disappointment. He put one finger to his chin and made a thoughtful face.

"I think you should try the straightforward approach", he said. "If he lets Frankenstein in his pants, why not you? Just go along and confess your burning desire."

"You know", pouted Tao and sat up angrily, "this would sound a lot more convincing if you hid your amusement better."

"No, I'm serious here", said Takeo and stood up. "Walk up to him, give him one of your charming smiles and state your case. If he refuses, you share an awkward moment and a few embarrassed laughs and return to business as usual. If not, you'll get what you want. It's a good gamble in my eyes. Let's go back down, shall we?"

"You make that sound so easy", sighed Tao as they landed with a jump on the balcony and returned to the welcoming warmth of the Principal's house.

A few hours later, the comfortable silence of nighttime had settled over the house. Everyone was either preparing for sleep or enjoying time for themselves.

Tao finally accepted the fact that he would not complete the program he was developing this night and gave it up. He rested his forehead on his hands and closed his eyes.

_Should I listen to Takeo?, _he asked himself. _He's usually right with such things. And either way, it's not as if these fantasies will just disappear..._

He gave himself a mental kick and stood up. Stealthily, he approached the door and peeked out. The corridor was deserted.

Tao took a deep breath and stepped outside his room, closing the door behind him. On shaking legs he walked a few steps until he stood in front of M-21's door. His heart pounded madly. Again he took a deep breath. Then he knocked.

"Come in", came M-21's deep voice from inside.

Forcing a neutral expression on his face, Tao entered the room.

M-21 sat cross-legged on the bed, reading a book. The way he was holding it gave Tao the possibility to catch a glimpse of the title: 'Sin and Science: A short history on human experimentation'. That did not sound very relaxing.

"What did you want?", asked M-21 and ripped Tao from his observations.

The black-haired man jumped. With panic he realized that he had no clue what to say. He had to think of an excuse fast.

"I...um...", he stuttered and flashed a nervous smile. "I wanted your opinion on my new program."

"True?", said M-21 and laid the book on his nightstand spine up. He unfolded his legs and stood up. Tao watched him mesmerized. He was wearing dark gray trousers and a simple white t-shirt, but the easy grace of his movements made Tao's throat go dry.

"How are you gonna show me without your laptop?", asked M-21, slowly prowling nearer.

Tao stared at him, shook his head in confusion and tried to gain the sense of his words. He blushed deeply.

"Um...that...", he began.

"Or did you want something else altogether?", whispered M-21 in his ear. For the fraction of a second, the tip of his tongue flicked the sensitive skin behind Tao's earlobe.

Hesitantly, Tao laid one shaking hand on the other man's shoulder. When no protest came, he carefully moved it until his fingers touched the soft gray strands in the nape of his neck.

He felt moist lips ghosting over his jaw. His heartbeat quickened when they brushed over his own.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed", mumbled M-21 and slid two fingers along Tao's bared collarbone. He licked the younger man's lower lip teasingly until he finally gave in and opened his mouth under his.

Tao could not stop himself from making a low sound of approval at the back of his throat. The taste and feel of M-21's tongue in his mouth sent a shiver down his spine.

Then warm hands crept under his shirt and slowly pulled it off. Without hesitation, M-21 proceeded to ripping off his own shirt. He pressed his bared chest against Tao's and resumed the kiss.

Tao slid his fingertips down the muscular back and marveled at the softness of the other man's skin.

M-21 chuckled softly and reached down between them.

"Already this hard for me?", he whispered. Tao gasped as the hand settled on his ass and M-21 ground his hips against him, brushing their cocks against each other.

"Hn...", made M-21 and his eyes flashed. With a sudden movement he took Tao's shoulders and pushed him backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. With one last push, he tumbled unto the covers.

Panting heavily Tao observed how the dark trousers fell and were kicked away hurriedly. A soft palm stroked over his erection as his own trousers were gently removed.

His heart pounded like mad when M-21 climbed on top of him, the gray eyes clouded with lust. He thought he might come from the image alone.

He raised his head to meet the others' lips again. His teeth played with M-21's lower lip while his hands ghosted over his chest. They slowly wandered down until they found hot and throbbing flesh.

M-21's breath hitched in his throat when Tao began pumping him slowly. He shifted his weight to free one arm to stroke the other man's cock. They soon fell into one rhythm.

"More!", moaned Tao, throwing his head back.

M-21 sat back on his knees without stopping to move his hand. He slid two fingers into his mouth and licked them. The sight of this was too much for Tao. He had to screw his eyes shut to calm down.

"Spread your legs", commanded the deep voice.

Tao obliged. He twitched as one finger was carefully slipped inside. Then his eyes flew open. A groan escaped his lips.

"That good?", muttered M-21 and bowed down to gently kiss his neck. His finger brushed the sensitive spot again and again.

Tao's breath quickened. He did not mind that a second and then a third finger were inserted. A hot tongue flicked over his nipples. His erection twitched and throbbed against the encircling hand.

He felt a strange kind of loss when M-21 removed his fingers.

"Ready?", asked M-21.

"What's with that question?", Tao ground out, squirming. At that, a feral grin spread on the other man's face.

Two hands fell on the blanket and gripped it tightly. They both groaned as M-21 slid slowly inside him. The moment he first brushed against his prostrate, Tao saw stars. The world narrowed down the feel, the smell, the sound of this man. He could not pry his eyes away from that handsome face, half obscured by strands of silvery hair.

_Shit, M-21's fucking me right now!, _he thought amazed. _I really have to thank Takeo for his advice later..._His thoughts became blurry. Tingling warmth spread through his body. He raised his hips to meet each thrust. His hands reached up and dug into velvety skin, wet from sweat.

M-21 groaned and pounded harder into him. Tao drank in the sight. The way his slender body moved, his eyebrows twitched, teeth biting down so hard that they drew a drop of blood on his lower lip.

"So good!", moaned Tao and already felt the orgasm roll over him. With the heavy pants and twitching cock inside of him he knew that M-21 had come mere seconds after him. He lowered himself to the bed next to him and tried to regain his breath.

M-21 made a sound of contentment and smiled lazily. His hand shot up and got hold of Tao's white strand, tugging it softly.

"In my opinion, Tao", he drawled, "your new program is quite good. But it might be improved if you let me try it out again..."

At that, the black-haired man grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! If so (or not), please review!


End file.
